The Cursed Doll Of Merlin
by atarek0097
Summary: another story of love and magic with hue of thrill and an infinity circle of betrayal. check in to see the rest


A short story of love and betrayal, lust and vengeance in unity as one circle, with hue of sadness and bit of tragedy and twisty ending..

Place: castle of Leones

Time: middle ages of Britain

* * *

I woke up in dust and dirt.. not sure I'm awake, though my eyes were wide open and I was already on my knees, must be the shroud of darkness surrounding me everywhere.

I stood up groggily but soon a sharp stroke pierced my skull.. Some hazy visions sparked my forgetful mind, I swear I had been here in these darkness before, even this ticking sound of water drops keep knocking on my hazy mind..

" _Wh.. Where am I?_ " I wondered but for some reason I already knew, I was in a cave.

I kept wandering among these stone poles.. and slowly, a light stretched out, its angle shifting as footsteps drew closer. It slithered across the stone road towards me and suddenly a strange shadow appeared. I screamed on instinct and hid behind the huge pole behind me.. but a sweet voice called " _Wait.. I won't do anything, so please don't go, I'm **Joan** : princess of the kingdom, trainee to become the queen. You don't have to be afraid.."_

I tilted out my head and sneaked a look.. She was the prettiest my eyes saw in a hundred year.. Short blond hair and man- gravitating turquoise eyes that can drown a man in her beauty, with a bright smile shaped on her pinky lips, holding an oil lamp with her delicate hands. I stared for a minute before her jump of joy in her luxurious off-white canton dress.. She screamed " _You are really here, just like great grandma said.. A boy of my height with deep red hair past his shoulders would be here"_

 _"You know who I am?!"_

 ** _"Hugo_** _.."_

 _"Hugo_!" Is that my name? I thought, searching my mind, but none came across, so I asked hopefully someone would tell me my identity " _Does your great grandma know me?_ "

" _I'm sorry. Great grandma.. died 2 nights ago, The kingdom is still mourning her death; the guard duty was light so I sneaked out at night to meet you"_

 _"Why.. meet me?"_

 _"Great grandma always told me stories about the wonder boy Hugo, she said If I'm ever alone, I can always meet you down here in the cellar under the castle.."_

 _"Why am I here at the cellar?"_

She said _"you are always here waiting for someone to comfort your loneliness.."_

She turned in hurry " _Oh, no. I got caught up in the moment and completely lost track of time, I've to go back or my uncle.._ " and before I knew it I was grasping onto her dress with skinny fingers " _please don't leave me alone"_

She turned to me and smiled " _Don't worry, I'll be back. It's a promise"_

* * *

She left me in the darkness with only an oil lamp that lost its light soon after she left.. I wandered alone down in this maze shaking in fear. I felt like crossing some sort of invisible line. I felt like I've come to a place no-strange to my eyes, but I don't know how I got here. Until Finally, I ran into him or should I call him "it"

A slim skeleton shrinking in one corner calling for my name, I approached him with warily steps hearing his voice in my head " _Hugo_.. _Listen to me carefully. This is my very first.. & final gift to you.. Fulfil the dream that I couldn't make come true to my self" _unknowingly water were running down from my eyes

 _"I came just as I promised today. And I brought a gift for you"_

 _"I don't need any gifts"_ with stagnant voice I replied to my guest who came to lighten my solitude with another small oil lamp

 _"Why..?!"_

 _"If you give me a gift.. You'll go away too"_

 _"What are you talking about, I won't.."_ She approached me " _Hugo… Were you crying?"_ She startled me with her big turquoise eyes that mesmerized me on spot when she stared at my face

 _"Crying.. I was leaking water from my eyes for longest"_

 _"Were you that lonely?"_ she caressed my red hair and gave me a book.. I took it listening to her while flipping the pages

 _"Its an adventure story filled with all the juiciest bits.. from the most exciting to the most thrilling and heart throbbing. I love the main character (Meldor).. I am always pinned into the castle so I've never gone into an adventure.. All I've been able to do is read books.. Books are so fun they make you feel like you've been pulled onto their world completely.. Of course you'd find some difficult words, I can read it for you.."_

 _"I read it"_ I returned the book back

She shouted _"Come again.. Are you messing with me?!"_

 _"The forth chapter was rather interesting but I can't comprehend how Princess Meldor could fight in full metal armor with her blonde hair that goes down past her knees"_

And as I finished. Joan with wide eyes & open mouth, was staring shocked at me à whose hair just elongated past my knees and became blonde like that of Meldor

 _"Y.. Your.. Your hair! That's incredible How could you do that.. Hugo, are you a wizard?_ "

Now she asked what I was crying about, I replied relying on the pieces of puzzles of my shattered memory " _I'm no wizard. I was created by a wizard. I am a doll"_

 _"Huh.. a doll!"_

 _"Look.."_ I opened up my chest like some cranky old box showing my small heart my master gave to me as a goodbye gift. But she was looking terrified, screaming in denying and suddenly she fell in slump

* * *

 _"Ah, Where.. I'm in my room. How did I come here? Hugo!"_ she called out for me but I was ordered not to come out.. another lady entered the fancy wide bedroom

 ** _"Isabella"_** That's how Joan called her the much mature and older woman in black dress with white bib and small black tie round her neck " _What happened to me Isabella?"_

 _"You were brought here last night; your Uncle has been mad all the time asking where had you gone"_

 _"Did.. anyone come with me!"_

I tiptoed to see what scene was there behind the door. I saw her lying in her bed wearing a beautiful white dress. She soon noticed me but before she calls. An old man in most elegant Royal dress entered her room with 2 guards at his tail… Without noticing his sharp sly eyes and his bristly face features, one could guess from his long dread white beard and tumultuousness voice, he was one of no good will to the princess and while their conversation, one of the guards caught me

" _Who are you?"_ Called the old man rowdily

 _"He.. She is my new maid_ " It was difficult to know my gender after putting on the same black dress with the white bib round my waist and that white hat on my head, with my pretty face and that silky red hair passing on my white fairly skin-I was always mistaken as a girl around the kingdom-

 _"Isabella go now and get my breakfast, I'm tired"_

 _"Okay, I will leave now my dear. Please get your health back and stay alert your enemies are raising in the kingdom, you're our future queen"_

The old man left whispering to his guards

Joan waved to me _"What are you doing here?"_

" _Do you hate me!"_

 _"No.. I just passed out, I don't hate you"_

I ran to her side hugging the one human _I can't lose_

She laughed off with redden cheeks " _Hugo_!" turning to her maid who was looking with a broad grin on her face " _He is like a child, isn't he?"_ Joan called patting on me lightly

 _"Shall I leave you alone princess?"_

 _"Isabella, it's not like that"_ Joan called with redden face. I didn't know the reason nor did I want to know. As the sight of her in eternal sleep popped in my mind, I held tightly on her in fear of losing her like losing the one I hold dearly before, the one from my baffled memories.

* * *

Days passed and we became inseparable, sneaking on nights wearing our costumes -I'd wear a large yet light silver plate armor while my princess as always shining in her dresses- ready for an adventure wandering the kingdom having our little childish adventures just like Meldor.. but as I grow fond of her, the more I became aware of the memory that scattered 100 years ago.. Till that day came

 _"Hugo come quickly, that's what I wanted to show you before"_

She held my hand and guided me to a giant portrait of a beautiful young lady so like Joan but not Joan.. She was the one I lost before..

 _"This is **Juliana**. My great grandma, I told you about her before.. Hugo, you here.. Hugo? Hugo answer me" _She shook my body continually but I was frozen in my place in total state-mind-zero like a doll just got shut down.. Indeed I am a doll gathering the lost pieces of my puzzle

Later I woke up to find her, The woman in the paint with comforting smile, looking over me deeply in my eyes as I rested my head on her lab enjoying our time in total peace.. Having all kinds of fun I suddenly tripped and fell into a hole and began sinking in eternal darkness till my princess pulled my hand and called my name again in this gentle tone " _Hugo.. Please wake up"_

I stood up wandering round the royal garden till I reached one specific spot

 _"What is wrong, Hugo?"_

 _"This place.."_

 _"Ah.. Its Great grandma's favorite spot, she always told me stories about the wonder boy -Hugo- here when I was younger"_

I knew her, Juliana.. " _I want to be alone"_ I asked for what I loathed for 100 years or more. To be left again in darkness.

I walked out the castle strolling around the kingdom at night where no light except the moon could guide me.. and then I heard her shouts..

 _"Uncle, I knew you desired the throne way before my parent died but you're willing to kill me too"_

 _"I have no choice.. You ought to die with them but you didn't, I was supposed to be the king after your parents died but Juliana preferred you a child than me.. I'm already in my seventies, When would I rule?"_

I walked to where the voice came. To find my princess entrapped into an alley with 2 of her uncle's guards in their cranky heavy armors closing in with their swords out conspiring on making me lose my love again.. Unconsciously, I had their hearts at the palms of my hands. I didn't control myself. Just protecting my princess was my biggest concerns

 _"Hu..go!"_ she called in fear, backing away, I tried to reach her but that man stood between us with a long knife in his hand threating to hurt her

He turned my way with dreadful eyes screaming " _Is it really you.. **Merlin's** **puppet**?"_

 _"The old wizard who wanted to destroy the kingdom before!"_ Joan called in fear

"I walked to her" but the man threatened to kill me again "..again?!" I thought

I raised my hand choking the old man with my magic as my memories came in process

I.. I'd been here before with Juliana and soldiers surrounding us, I ought to protect her but I couldn't, something happened. I don't remember it, I woke out of my daydreams to find the stars' light fainted as oil lamps illuminated the street; People crowded whispering " _It's the cursed doll of Merlin; It came to avenge him and kill the royal family once again."_

Armed men in front of me shouting " _Save the princess from the demon, this cursed doll of that bloody wizard"_

That's wrong, Merlin never intended to harm anyone with his magic.. For years he protected the kingdom from its enemies but you all convicted him guilty with no evidences, thrown in the cellar tied into eternal darkness, he created me with his magic of heart and entrusted me to fulfil his promise, to walk among the living to feel what they feel to laugh and cry and to fell in love.

But no matter whom I call, they were still closing in.

I dropped my hand after I snuffed the Old man's soul and walked to my princess' side. I grabbed her shaking hand to my side and faced the people of the kingdom ready to fight for what I'm still comprehending.. I remember being trapped here before, I swear it could be the same alley, same scene happened before they were closing in trying to harm me and the one I loved before but no matter how I dig out my dusty skull, I could never remember the end of my affliction.

But suddenly and out of blue.. My princess helped me sadly and united me with the last piece of my memories as she struck my back with that cold blade and cut precisely through my heart..

I felt cold for the first time in this awakening, as numbness conquered my limbs, I fell down gazing at the lights fading away in slow motion and the feeling of death forced me to recall what happened before.

It also came short from behind when Juliana stabbed me in tears. Betrayed and on the verge to death, I sworn to take revenge but why couldn't I remember my deceitful fates soon, It must be her pinky libs that spelled me on sight and her smile that always shaped on her lips and kept me chained in an illusion, I see.. After all who am I to feel? I am a doll

... May be, she did it to stop the rebellion ahead of us or she saw me as a monster or else. But one thing I know for sure, I loved her for real..

Now alone, confined in the cellar, away in my solitude, lost in my despair thinking..

If having a heart hurts this much.. Then I don't need a one. I don't want to remember anything ever again. I just want to be a plain old doll

* * *

 **AUTHOR's Note:** It's my first time writing in this style as the narrator and the protagonist..

Hope you enjoy it


End file.
